


A Case in Mystic Falls

by TessaGray9



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaGray9/pseuds/TessaGray9
Summary: The Salvatore brothers are trying to catch a vampire who is creating problems in their life, with the help of the Winchester brothers.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	1. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the vampires in Supernatural are nothing like the vampires in TVD, but let's just assume they are. This story is set before Klaus entered their lives. So Elena is with Stefan. There's no specific timeline of the Supernatural though.

The Bunker

"Dean! I found a case!",called out Sam and waited for him to reply. Dean came in from the kitchen, holding two beers. He gave one to Sam and and sat at the table drinking his own. "Thanks", Sam continued, "So see this. There's this town in Virginia. Mystic Falls. There have been a lot of reports of ' _animal attacks_ '. There are records of these attacks for as long as I could find. Every now and then there's been a couple of attacks. And there have been a lot lately. At equal intervals of time. There's been a kill every Friday, for the last month. They say it's a mountain lion or something. But seems like vampires to me.", he turned his laptop around to let Dean have a look.

Dean gave it a quick look and replied, "looks like a case to me. We've not been hunting for a while now. I'm dying to get out there. Meet me by the car in 10 minutes?".

"Sure. Let's go kill some vampires.", Sam said and smiled. He knew Dean had been getting anxious. He hated it when they couldn't find any cases. Sam had to dig deep for this one. It's almost like someone was trying to cover up for these vampires. He was very excited to finally get out. He packed a few things for the ride and went out towards the car. Dean was already sitting in the driver's seat. He threw his bag in the back seat and got in.

* * *

Mystic Falls

"Who the hell is doing this?!",yelled Damon as soon as his call with the Sheriff ended. She had just told him about the latest ' _animal attack'_. She said that she couldn't push this on the animals for long now. This was the fifth kill. People were getting scared. She'd told him to find the vampire before the next kill or get ready to face the consequences.

"Another one?", inquired Stefan after seeing Damon's expressions. All of them had gathered at the Salvatore house. They had been expecting this. This vampire had been killing one person every Friday for the last month. Everyone knew that it wasn't them. But if this didn't stop, every vampire in the town would be a suspect.

"Yes. It was the Sheriff. She's given us an ultimatum. One more kill and she will kick us out of the town. It's like this vampire wants us to be blamed for this. It's not just a rouge vampire. Someone is doing this purposely. Following a pattern. I don't know if you've noticed this, but every person who died was somehow related to you.",he said and nodded towards Elena. She looked confused and turned towards Stefan for explanation.

Stefan had observed this too. But he didn't want to stress Elena by telling her. But Damon obviously thought differently. "The first one was your English teacher who had refused to take your essay just because you were a few minutes late. The second one was your ex who had cheated on you. The third one was the girl you had a fight with in school. The fourth one was the man who had almost hit you with his car the other day. I don't know about the fifth one yet.",he explained to her and then turned towards Damon, "And thank you so much Damon for telling this to Elena in such a painful way."

"What, you're blaming me now? She deserves to know this! This person is clearly trying to prove something. And if you want to live in this town for more than a week, we're gonna have to do all we can to figure out who is doing this.", he replied.

"Well maybe you could have been a little gentle towards her.", Stefan started to say but Elena stopped him.

"Stop fighting you two! Damon is right. We have to find this person. And I think I know who the fifth person is. I saw his face in the news while you two were busy arguing. It's the guy who had tried to hit on me last night in the bar.", Elena said, deep in thought.

"So, all of them had done something bad to Elena. Someone is killing off the people who hurt you.", said Caroline, giving Elena an apologetic look. She knew how much Elena hated being the reason for someone's problems. And now someone was killing for her. Knowing this was going to hurt her a lot, but the truth had to be found out.

"Oh my god! These people are dead because they caused me some minor inconvenience.", said Elena with tears in her eyes, "But why would anyone do that?". Stefan had no answers for this question. He just hugged and comforted her.

"I don't know. But I swear I'm going to find this person and I'm going to torture him so bad he'll beg me to kill him.",said Damon with a dangerous look in his eyes. Elena gave him a concerned look. "Can't you do anything? A tracking spell or something?",he asked Bonnie.

"We don't have anything to track him with. And I can't do anything else unless I know who our target is.",she said crossly. She hated working with Damon. But this was for Elena. She wasn't going to abandon her best friend at a time like this.

"Then you're completely useless.", replied Damon with equal amount of hate. Bonnie started to say something but Stefan stopped her.

Stefan heard the voice of their door being opened. It might be the killer, he thought. He could hear two pairs of footsteps. They were coming towards them. He looked at Damon. They had a silent conversation and Damon swiftly went upstairs to hide. He would be the surprise attack. Others waited for them to approach. Stefan stood in front of Elena protectively. Caroline was covering Bonnie.

They watched silently as the two men came in. One very tall guy with long brown hair and the other one a little bit shorter with bright green eyes. They were holding guns. Not vampires. So probably not the killers. They were smart enough to guess who their targets should be. One pointed his gun at Stefan and the other one pointed it at Caroline. "Vervain filled bullets. Won't kill you, but will surely weaken you enough for _us_ to kill you.", the shorter one said. Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series Elena didn't have any ex- boyfriends others than Matt, but in this story she did.


	2. An Alliance

_Don't do anything stupid_ , Caroline and Stefan heard Damon whisper, _they are hunters. And they are really good at hunting. I'll take care of this. Just follow my lead._ Damon whisper warned his friends before they could do anything. Being vampires, Stefan and Caroline could easily hear him, but the hunters couldn't. He knew who these people were. He swiftly came out from where he was hiding and said, "Ah, the Winchesters! I wondered when our paths would cross."

Dean quickly raised his gun towards Damon, "You know us?".

"Of course I do! The famous Winchester brothers. Best hunters in the whole of United States. Killers of thousands of monsters. After hearing so many stories about you, I really wanted to see you guys in action. But I'm afraid I can't let you hurt anyone here.",replied Damon.

Dean laughed and turned towards Sam. Sam smirked and said, "Oh! please give us a chance. We won't disappoint."

"Three vampires and one witch against two humans. Come on, what are the odds? Besides, I know why you're here. And I would like to tell you that it's not us. We haven't been killing those people. Someone is trying to frame us. We live here! Why would we risk everything by killing the people in this town?", Damon tried to convince them. He knew how dangerous they were and he did not want to fight against them.

"Why should we believe you? You're vampires!", said Sam suspiciously.

"Because we would never hurt the people in this town. This is our home. We were all born and raised here. These girls know practically everyone in this town. And me and Damon would never do anything to risk our life here.", Stefan explained.

"Well, maybe one of you got hungry. Or thirsty. Or whatever it is you get",said Dean with confusion. Sam gave him a weird look but agreed with him.

"Okay.", Damon said with a sigh and continued, "Stefan is on a bunny diet. Caroline has surprisingly high control over herself. So, she would never hurt a human. And as much as I like to feed straight from the tap, Elena here", he pointed at Elena, "would herself kill me if I ever hurt a human."

Dean looked at Elena, then back to Damon and then back to Elena. He wondered how she could manage to kill a powerful vampire like Damon. But shrugged and let it go. "Okay. Maybe you didn't murder those people. But you're still vampires. Why shouldn't we just kill you?"

"Because you need us. You know nothing about this town. And trust me when I say, it's complicated. You can't catch that vampire without our help. And we need you too. We need to find this vampire before the next kill and we don't have your... _skills_ in hunting. So let's just help each other out here.", Damon reasoned.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look. They had a non verbal conversation. Sam seemed to be convinced by the vampires, but Dean wasn't. "I don't know man! Trusting monsters is never a good idea. And these guys seem to have a three-people relationship with this Elena girl. According to our research, she is the reason these people are getting killed. Maybe they got too overprotective. It's possible, right?", he argued.

Damon, Elena and Stefan shared awkward glances. Damon broke the tension by saying ,"Okay, how about this? Let's make a deal. You guys promise to spare our lives. We promise to _behave_ ourselves. We solve this problem, together. Then you go your way, we'll stay here."

Dean still wasn't convinced. "Or we could just kill you. Solve the case on our own. And then go our own way. It's way easier.", he said.

"Oh, come on! You", Stefan said to Sam, "seem to the sensible one here. Think about it. We could tell you everything you need to know. There are going to be no official records of these vampire attacks. How do you think three vampires are managing to stay here without getting caught? This town is messed up okay? And only we can provide you with all the information you need. Besides, as you said earlier, this is all about Elena. She needs to be protected from this vampire. And protecting humans is what you're supposed to do, right?".

He made a fair point. Sam lowered his gun and turned towards Dean, "I think we should it, Dean. I mean, they're practically begging us for help. And if we work with them, we can keep an eye on them. Make sure they're not doing anything suspicious."

"Fine! But if you want to do this, we're doing this on my terms.", Dean said. Damon rolled his eyes but agreed. Stefan too agreed with him. They had no other option anyways. Then he continued, "So, Sam and I are going to be in charge. You only provide us with information and do as we tell you to do. And at the end, if you're not the killers, we leave here without hurting you. But if you ever do anything suspicious, we come back and kill you. That clear?"

"Sure. And if you ever decide to kill us, we'll be right here", Damon said with a smirk. Dean gave him a death glare but didn't say anything. He finally lowered his gun and let Sam do rest of the talking.

"Great. So now that it's settled, let's talk about the case. What we know till now is that this vampire has been killing off a person every Friday, for the last month. And every person who died was somehow related to Elena. Like a bad teacher, an ex-boyfriend, school enemy and a guy who tried to hit on her in the bar. We couldn't find any relation with the fourth guy though.", Sam started stating the facts about the case.

"That was the guy who had almost ran her over with his car the other day. You couldn't have found it out, because no one other than me and Elena saw it. Except the killer apparently.", replied Stefan.

"Huh. When exactly did this happen?", asked Sam.

"Uh...last Wednesday. Yeah. I was dropping her off at her house, and this guy just came out of nowhere. He was probably drunk. But Elena wasn't hurt, so we just ignored him.", answered Stefan.

"But the killer didn't. He saw it all happen. He remembered the driver's face and waited for the perfect moment to kill him. He probably chose Friday because it's the weekend. Everyone is out partying. No one is going to notice if someone goes missing. And also the victims are going to be too drunk to understand what is happening. That's what he did to all of them. According to our information, our first victim had been rude to Elena just 3 days before his death. She had a fight in school with a girl, on Thursday, and the girl dies Friday night. The guy almost killed Elena with car, on the Wednesday and then died the following Friday. A guy tried to hit on her in the bar, on Friday, and died a few hours later. The ex-boyfriend doesn't fit in the pattern.", concluded Sam.

"That's because he probably wasn't a part of the plan. From what I remember, that second week was pretty normal for Elena. No fights. No accidents. Nothing. The killer couldn't find a new victim, so he just chose someone who had hurt her in the past. And he had hurt her by cheating on her.", said Caroline.

"Good. Now we can assume that the killer doesn't know Elena personally. He doesn't know anything about her. He's only been following her for the last month, and killing anyone who offends her. He couldn't find any victims in the second week. But then maybe he heard someone talking about Elena's ex who cheated on her. Or maybe he asked someone. It's not hard to find such a thing. So, whoever this killer is, is new in town.", said Dean, finally convinced that these guys weren't the killers.

"I'll call the sheriff and get the details of all the new people who entered Mystic Falls in the last month.", said Damon picking up his phone.

"You really think our vampire killer has given the sheriff his real details?", Dean said and scoffed. They all sat in silence and thought about what to do next. They suggested a few plans, but none of them were good enough. Dean sighed with frustration and said, " I need a break. I'm gonna go back to the motel and have a few beers. Sam, you coming?"

Sam started saying something, but Stefan cut him off, "hey, why don't you guys stay here till this problem is solved? It would be more convenient for all of us."

"You sure? I mean, we did try to kill you a few hours ago.", said Sam.

"Well, we trust you. And I'm hoping you trust us too. So yes, you can stay here.", replied Stefan.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look. He shrugged and said, "why not? It would be easier to keep an eye on them." He looked at Damon while saying this. Both Sam and Stefan gave a smile, thinking of how similar their brothers were.

"Sure.", Damon said and gave Dean a huge fake smile.

"I'll go get our stuff", he said to Sam. He walked towards the door, turned back and said, "and yes" and then he shot Damon and Stefan in their chests.

"Dean! Why the hell would you do that?!", yelled Sam and ran towards Stefan to help him get the bullet out.

"Because he," he pointed at Damon, "said I couldn't kill him. And he called me insensible.", he said pointing at Stefan. Now Elena was helping Stefan while Sam was helping Damon. Caroline and Bonnie were looking at Damon with amusement. Stefan looked like he was in a lot of pain. And Damon looked like he could kill Dean on the spot. Dean continued, "so I'll go get our stuff" and then he walked out the door.

"I'll go with him.", said Caroline, "Bonnie?".

"Oh, no! I'd rather enjoy the show here.", Bonnie said and nodded at Damon, who was trying not to cry out in pain as Sam pulled the bulled out.


	3. The Plan

"He's an idiot. Just ignore him", said Sam as he was getting the bullet out of Damon.

"Kinda hard to do while his bullet is still inside me", Damon said and grimaced. Sam finally found the bullet and pulled it out. He turned towards Stefan and saw him lying on the floor and groaning with pain. "You need to feed. Human blood. You won't become strong unless you start drinking human blood", Damon said to Stefan.

Stefan slowly stood up, clearly in pain, but stubborn as always. "No. I'll go hunt. Animal blood is good enough. You know what happens when I drink human blood.". Saying this he went out the door towards the forest. Damon rolled his eyes at him. He was really worried about Stefan. He needed all the strength he could get.

"So, does animal blood make you weak? And what did he mean by 'you know what happens when I drink human blood'?", asked Sam. Damon gave him a blank look, so he continued, "just curious."

Damon stared at Sam for a while, sighed, and then said, "animal blood can keep us alive, but it makes us weak. To be in full strength, we have to drink human blood. Directly from the vein is best, but blood bags work fine. And what Stefan was talking about is in the past. It doesn't matter. Besides, I would never tell you anything about our past. Stefan might trust you. He's a fool. But I'm not. I don't trust you at all."

They sat silently for a while, then Sam said, "you're right. You shouldn't trust us. It _is_ our job to hunt monsters after all. But Dean promised not to kill you without a reason. And he never breaks his promises. He could've easily killed you, but he didn't. Because he believes you."

"The bullet you just removed from my body doesn't agree with you. It clearly thinks that your brother wants to hurt me", Damon said.

"Well you did hurt his ego. And he acts really stupid when his ego is hurt", said Sam.

Elena scoffed. "Sounds familiar", she said looking at Damon. He rolled his eyes. Bonnie smirked.

"Very funny, Elena. Now enough jokes. You guys think of a plan to catch the killer. I'll go get a drink", Damon said and went into the basement, where he kept his blood bags.

Stefan came back after a while, looking much better than before. Soon Dean and Caroline came back too. They looked excited. Dean gave Sam his duffel bag and said, "So? You guys come up with a plan yet?"

"We did, but we don't think any of them are gonna work", said Bonnie.

"I knew you guys were good for nothing. So Caroline and I came up with a great plan. Right, Caroline?", said Dean, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Yes, we did! And we are sure this plan is going to work. It is so good!", said Caroline excitedly. She was very glad to be of help. She continued, "see we were looking at it the wrong way. We were thinking of how to catch the killer before the next murder. But we actually have two problems, not just one! Our first goal is to stop the killer from doing the next murder and find out who he is. And our second goal is to catch him."

"Or we could just catch him and kill him before he kills someone else", said Damon with a smirk.

"Shut up, Damon. No one asked you", said Caroline. That wiped the smirk right off his face. Everyone else snickered. "We can't do that because the killer is not going to be stupid enough to just show us his face. We have to know what he looks like if we want to catch him."

"And we can only do that when he exposes himself. Which will be next Friday. He is a killer only on Friday, all the other days he's just another person in the town. We can't know who he is unless we see him in action", continued Dean.

"So, we're going to let him do another murder?", asked Stefan, his eyebrows raised.

"Well yes, but no. We are going to give him a bait. We'll have someone, purposely hurt Elena. And then we'll let the killer kill that person. And that's how he'll walk himself right into our trap", said Dean with a bright smile. He was quite proud of his plan.

"Okay. But a person is still going to die, Dean. How is that a good plan?", asked Sam.

"You really think I'm that stupid, Sammy? We're not going to let him kill anyone. We're just going to let him think he's going to kill our bait", explained Dean.

"And who's gonna be the bait? None of us can do it, because the killer has already seen us all with Elena. He'll know it's a trap. So it has to be someone else. But it also needs to be someone we trust. It's too risky", said Damon.

"Exactly. And that's why I called a friend. He's trustworthy and strong. He'll be our bait", said Dean.

"Cas?", asked Stefan.

"Yep. He's at the motel. I figured he should stay away from Elena at all times", replied Dean.

"He just appeared out of thin air. It was so cool!", said Caroline. The others looked very confused about this mystery man who could appear out of thin air.

"He's an angel. Literally. He's got wings and all. You can't actually see them, but he can fly out to wherever he wants within seconds", explained Sam.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. We will have this Cas person hurt Elena, purposely. And make sure the killer sees it all. And then we wait till Friday night, when the killer will try to kill Cas. And then we catch him?", elaborated Stefan.

"Well it sounds a little stupid when you put it that way. Buy hey, what's life without a little stupid?", said Dean with a grin. He saw the serious looks on everyone's faces and continued, "Fine. It is an incredibly stupid and dangerous plan. But it's the only plan we've got. And it's the only way to catch the killer without hurting anyone. Cas is basically an immortal. I'm pretty sure a single vampire cannot kill him. And he is strong enough to protect himself _and_ catch the vampire. So, what do we have to lose? Even if we fail to catch him that night, at least we'll have stopped him from taking another life."

He was right. It was their best chance. And they had to do something. They couldn't just sit around and let the killer ruin their lives. So they reluctantly agreed with Dean. They finally had a plan. But they didn't have much to do for a while. So Damon decided to go out for a while. Stefan went upstairs with Dean to show him to a spare room they could use.

"Ugh! I feel so useless. I'm not doing anything! Maybe I could put a locator spell on Cas? That way we can stay away from him and still make sure he's safe", said Bonnie.

"Or we could just track him on GPS. But you're not useless. You're a witch! And a pretty good one at that. I'm sure we'll need your powers soon", said Sam and smiled at Bonnie.

"Thanks", said Bonnie. She was looking straight in his eyes, and blushing. "Hey, Sam?", Dean called from upstairs. "Coming", replied Sam. She kept staring at him as he went upstairs.

"Bonnieee", said Caroline in a sing-song voice, "looks like you've got a cruuush."

"Mayybee",said Bonnie and laughed. "He's just so cute. And smart. And caring. And really hot. I mean, did you see those muscles?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I like Dean more. He's just so hot. With all that sarcasm of his. And he's so awesome. His car is the best. And the way he just shot at Damon and Stefan earlier was kinda hot", said Caroline.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Bonnie here. I mean, Dean is cool, but he's a little too much like Damon", said Elena.

"Maybe I have a type. Sarcastic, egoistic, hot guys. I did date Damon for a while after all", said Caroline. They all laughed. Now that they had a plan, things were feeling a little cheerful again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cas still has his wings and basically all of his powers. And I'm not going to show any romance between the TVD girls and Winchester boys, because the guys are like 30 years old while the girls are not even 20. It would be too weird. But a crush has no age limit, right?


	4. The Capture

Soon after Dean told Cas about their plan, he said he had to go somewhere. But he promised to come back by Thursday, when they were supposed to do the first part of their plan. Sam and Dean stayed. Sam spent most of the time in the Salvatore's library, reading everything he could about the town's history. Dean and Damon went over to Sheriff Forbes and told her about their plan. They asked her to trust them and let them go through their plan without any interruptions.

Dean realized that Sheriff Liz Forbes was just like his friend, Jody Mills, who along with being the Sheriff of Sioux Falls, was also a monster hunter. So they got along pretty well. Liz told him all she could about the history of Mystic Falls. She even told him about how helpful Damon had been when vampires had attacked Mystic Falls previously. She told him that she used to hate all the vampires and would kill them all without any hesitation. But when her daughter, Caroline was turned into a vampire, she realize that not all vampires are bad. He was getting used to staying with vampires and had started to trust them a bit.

Cas returned to Mystic Falls by Thursday afternoon. They got into positions in the evening. According to their plan, Dean and Cas were hiding right around the corner of Elena's house. Damon was hiding outside the Mystic Grill. The others were waiting inside the Mystic Grill. When the road was clear, Damon called Stefan. This was their signal to leave the place. Stefan announced he had to go home for some emergency and asked Sam to drop Elena home. It was suspicious to let Elena go alone. But it was also suspicious for a vampire like Stefan, to let anyone attack Elena. So they decided to let Sam go with her. For all the killer knew, he was just a helpless human.

Damon was following the both of them, looking out for anyone who was nearby them. He wanted to try and find out who else was following them. When Dean saw them coming towards them, he signaled Cas to start his part. Cas jumped out of his hiding place and pushed Sam aside. Then he quickly snatched Elena's purse, pushed her down and ran away from them. Sam followed him for a while but soon gave up and came back to check on Elena. She had a few scratches on her hands, but nothing serious. He took her into her house and then called Damon.

Cas was already waiting for them inside the house. He apologized for hurting them and healed their wounds. The killer would probably expect the Salvatores to come there after Elena had been attacked, so Damon came there. He made sure Elena was fine and then took her back to his house. They hoped that the killer had seen all of this and had decided to kill Cas tomorrow. Now all they had to do was wait for the killer to come after Cas.

Friday night, Cas went over to a bar and had a few drinks. Being an angel, he couldn't get drunk. But he pretended to be drunk so that the killer wouldn't expect him to fight back. When it was dark and quiet outside, he left. Dean and Stefan were waiting outside for him. They followed him from a distance, far enough to stay hidden but close enough to help him if needed.

When he was passing by an old and abandoned house, someone suddenly pulled him inside. He was too surprised to do anything. That person was very fast and strong and was trying to bite Cas on the neck. He was fighting back but could barely manage to keep her away. The killer soon realized that biting him would be too difficult and just pulled a knife out of the pocket and stabbed him, then ran away. Cas tried to grab on to the killer, but couldn't do much.

Dean and Stefan saw him disappear into the house and ran towards him. They couldn't see what was happening, but Stefan assured Dean that he could hear them moving around inside the house. When it got quite, they started banging the door.

"Cas?! Cas! Cas!", Dean yelled. Cas pulled the knife out pf his body and opened the door. "Cas! You okay? Are you hurt? What happened?!", Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. I am fine. I was hurt, but I healed myself. She was...", Cas started to say but was cut off by Dean.

"Wait. She?", Dean asked.

"Yes. It was a woman. And she was unexpectedly strong. She was trying to bite me, but I managed to keep her away from my neck. And then she stabbed me", Cas said and showed them the knife. "I don't know why but I couldn't use my powers. I think the alcohol must have made me weak. I have never drank alcohol before, I don't know what effects it has on an angel."

After that they went back to the Salvatore house, where everyone else was waiting for them. They told them what had happened. Everyone was worried about what to do next, except Damon. He was furious. "I told you it wouldn't work. It was a horrible plan. All we have done is waste one whole week", he yelled.

"Wait. You still have the knife?", Bonnie asked. Cas nodded, pulled it out of his coat and gave it to her. She smiled and said, "I think I can find her. I could try using a locator spell using this knife. It belongs to her, so it may lead us to her."

"Are you sure you can do that?", asked Dean.

"I can try. And I would do anything to prove Damon wrong", she said and gave Damon a fake smile. He glared at her. Sam asked her what ingredients she needed to perform the spell. She told him she needed to check her Gram's Grimoire. Sam said he would go with her to her Gram's place.

"See? I told you, you weren't useless", Sam said as they entered Bonnie's Gram's house. She smiled at him. She opened the Grimoire and started looking for an appropriate spell. Sam was good in Latin, so he helped her out. Soon they found the perfect spell. They didn't need any weird ingredients. They found all they needed, in the house. Sam helped her perform the spell and soon they had the exact location of the killer.

Bonnie called Caroline and asked her to put the phone on speaker. Then they told everyone what they had found. The location was a house about two houses away from Elena's. She must've rented the place to make it easier to keep an eye on Elena. That was clever. But now she had been discovered. "I'll go kill that bitch", said Dean and got up.

"I'm coming too", said Damon.

"To make sure she doesn't hurt me?", asked Dean, sarcastically.

"To make sure you don't kill her. I'm not gonna let her die until she tells me why she was doing this", said Damon firmly.

"Fine. But we're taking my car", said Dean. Damon rolled his eyes but followed him.

"Me and Sam are going to go there too. In case they need backup", said Bonnie. Sam texted the same to Dean.

When they reached the place, they found it locked. Dean picked the lock and slowly opened the door. They entered the house and looked around. There was no one to be seen. Dean signaled Damon to check upstairs. Damon swiftly ran upstairs and checked all the rooms. Everything was empty. Dean went into the kitchen and looked around. He heard someone coming towards him and turned around just in time to see the vampire hit him with a heavy vase. He called out for Sam. The vampire was about to hit him again, when Damon came running down the stairs and pushed her away.

She was too strong, even for Damon. She must be older than him. Damon was trying to knock her out, but he was extremely outmatched. She was about to break his neck, when Sam and Bonnie burst in through the door. Bonnie, using her magic, made the vampire fall to her knees in pain. Soon the pain was too much for her, and she passed out. Sam ran towards Dean and helped him get up. Bonnie tied up the vampire using vervain soaked ropes.

They put her in the back seat of Dean's Impala and drove back home. Damon took her down to basement and tied her up to a chair. Dean had a head injury, which had now started to bleed. Cas quickly healed it and made sure there was not much blood loss. Damon came up and told them that she was securely tied to a chair in the basement. "Let's wait till morning, and then I'll try and get information out of her", said Damon.

"You do that, but I'm gonna be the one to kill her", said Dean. He wanted to kill her right this moment, but he was going to wait for Damon to get his information. This was his way of thanking Damon for saving his life. Damon understood it, and nodded at him. This was also them making truce and stopping their cold war. That night they all had a peaceful sleep. They had finally found the killer.

Next morning, Dean woke up to a woman screaming at the top of her voice. He followed the voice to the basement and saw Damon torturing the vampire with some vervain. He joined them and watched as the vampire began to scream. Damon was asking her questions but she wouldn't answer. He continued to stroke the vervain all around her face and hands. Soon she gave up and started speaking.

Her name was Olivia. She was working with another vampire, Will. He had been looking for someone, while she was supposed to keep Elena safe. But she got bored and started killing people. She wanted to keep it interesting. So she only killed the people who hurt Elena and also didn't try to cover up, so that the vampires around Elena would be under suspicion. She rented a place near Elena's so that she could always keep an eye on her.

The only thing she wouldn't tell them was, who Will had gone to find out, and why. Damon took a stake and stabbed her in the abdomen. He kept pushing it in and asking her to tell more. After a lot of pain she told them that there was a person out there who wanted Elena. She didn't know why he wanted her or what he needed from her. But she and Will had angered the said person in the past and wanted to make things right.

They had to make sure that Will wouldn't give out Elena's location to anyone. Damon and Dean had a silent conversation. Dean took out his gun, pointed it at her and said, "Vervain filled bullets. They'll hurt like hell. Do as he says or I'll shoot. One word other than what he says, I'll shoot. Don't do anything dumb."

"They do hurt like hell. I'm speaking from experience. Now tell me Will's phone number", said Damon. He dialed the number as she told him. "Now you're going to speak to him. Tell him there's a problem. Ask him to come back as soon as possible. Say you'll meet him at the house that you had rented. And ask him how much time he'll need to come back. Not one word more not one word less, or he shoots", he said and nodded at Dean.

Then he called the number and placed the phone near Olivia's ear. After a few rings someone spoke from the other side, and Olivia replied, "Hey, it's me. Olivia. Yes. No, I'm fine. But there's a problem. You need to come back right now. It's Elena. She's in trouble. I don't know what to do. Just come back please. Okay. How long will you take? Okay. Meet me at the house. Hurry up". And then he hung up. They couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but it seemed like she convinced him to come back.

"That was the only was to convince him to come back. He'll be here by tomorrow evening", she said. "You're going to kill us both, aren't you?", she asked after a few moments. Damon didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "Do what you want. Getting killed by you would be a lot more easier and a lot less painful than getting killed by him. And you know what? He's gonna find you. You think it's just us trying to make things right with him? One day or other, he's gonna find out Elena is here. And then he's gonna come here. And when he comes, you can't do anything", she said and laughed out loud.

Damon signaled Dean to shoot her. He shot her in the leg and she shrieked. "What do you want from me?! I did what you asked me to do! Just kill me now!", she sobbed.

"Not till you tell me who you're working for. Who wants Elena? Tell me or else the next shot will go through your heart", said Damon. He was very protective of Elena. He could do anything to keep her safe. Anything. Once again he stabbed her with the stake and yelled, "Give me the name!"

"Klaus!", she said and panted. "There. You have it now. Nothing you do can stop him. This is a war you can't win. Now go ahead and kill me!"

Damon tossed the stake to Dean and said, "Your turn". Dean threw the stake aside and pulled a sharp knife out of his jacket.

"No! I am a three hundred year old vampire! I will not be killed by a petty human! I do not allow this!", she yelled at Dean.

"And I am a thirty-four year old monster hunter. I _can_ and _will_ kill you", said Dean and chopped her head off her body. As he went up into the living room, Damon was already explaining everything to the others. Sam saw the blood on Dean's clothes and raised his eyebrows. "She's dead", he said and grinned. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"So, it's over now?", asked Elena.

"For now. Her partner, Will would be here tomorrow evening. I'll take care of it. But we have only delayed the problem. Not stopped it. Soon some other vampire will find out about you and then in no time Klaus will be here. We need to know what we're fighting against. We have to know who Klaus is, before he finds us out", said Damon.

"I'll see if I can find anything in the books in our library", said Stefan.

"I'm gonna go meet some of my old friends and see if they know anything", said Damon.

"Even I'll check the library at the Bunker. I'll let you know if I find anything", said Sam.

"Wait, you're leaving?", asked Caroline.

"Yeah. I mean, the job is done. There's no reason for us to stay anymore", replied Sam.

"And we also have other matters to handle", continued Dean. He hated to accept it, but he had started to like these people. He didn't want to go. But they both knew that they couldn't stay any longer. They had to go kill other monsters. Save other people. Continue the family business. They went back to their rooms and got cleaned up. They took their bags to the car. Everyone had come to see them off.

"If you ever need protection, and your boyfriends are of no use, know that I'm just a call away. Okay?", Dean said to Elena. Elena laughed and his joke and nodded.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything about Klaus", Sam said to Stefan.

"Sure. And I'll keep you updated on what's happening here. We may need your help when Klaus finally comes here", said Stefan.

"Yeah, just call us whenever you need. We'll be there", said Dean and got into the car. They said their goodbyes and left towards their next adventure. Towards their next monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
